shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Arguing over the bell/Finding the alicorns
This is how Arguing over the bell and Finding the alicorns goes in The Ending of the Crystal. The Storm King: Plus, I do a spot on impression of the Overlord. I used to kill it at our dinner parties. Tirek: Why did you stop? The Storm King: He threatened to kill me if I ever did it again. Grogar: Won't that be fun? Aspheera: Patience, Grogar. Ice Emperor: Master, why did you unite us in the first place? The Overlord: Don't worry, Ice Emperor, we're all friends here. I have plans for you, my minions... big plans indeed. evilly he starts singing The Overlord: They thought I was defeated~ But very soon we'll see~ The shock as I rise from the flames~ So triumphantly I never thought~ I'd have this chance~ Oh, how long it's been~ A seventh opportunity~ And this time I'll win~ For I have a plan~ Ice Emperor: Enlighten us now~ The Overlord: Yes, I have a plan~ Aspheera: We wanna know how~ The Overlord: Follow my lead, that's all you need~ Yes, I have a plan~ We'll gather every creature in Tartarus~ We'll unify them all under my lead~ And once our lead is assembled~ We will be victorious~ It will be glorious~ All Ninjestria's lush terrain~ Will again be my domain~~ For I have a plan~ King Sombra: We know it's true~ The Overlord: Yes, I have a plan~ Pony of Shadows: That's what we'll do~ The Overlord: Follow my lead, that's all you need~ I have a plan~ Yes, I have a plan~ The Storm King: We love your scheme~ The Overlord: I have a plan~ The Omega: coughs With lots of steam~ The Overlord: Follow my lead, that's all you need~ Yes! I have a plan~ stops singing gets to the Magicstonesteel Bell then prepares to walk away Ice Emperor catches Grogar Ice Emperor: What are you doing?! You saw what happened when you tried to take the copy of Discord's chaos magic with the Magicstonesteel Bell. Grogar: Yeah, but there's copied Alicorn princess magic in there now, too! I could be so much more powerful if I just could have— Aspheera: What do you mean you could be? The Omega: Um, hello? Grogar and I are the best ones out of all of us! Nobody sees... under Ice Emperor: What are you talking about?! Aspheera: The best at what?! The Storm King: Excuse me? Pony of Shadows: What do you know about Alicorn magic? The Storm King: Everything! King Sombra: Really? The Storm King: Yes! Pony of Shadows: Name one thing you know about princess magic. The Storm King: Power! Pony of Shadows: And how did you get it? The Storm King: By using this twig to drain their magic! Pony of Shadows: It's called a staff! Shroud of Darkness start arguing Mane Five watch is worried Fluttershy: This is really bad. Applejack: We gotta find Twilight. She's probably already figured out some way to defeat those monsters. Rainbow Dash: Any idea how we get out of here to do that? tries to break the goo Spike: Too sticky. There's no way anypony could get through this. Discord: I'm so sorry. It made so much sense in my head. Twilight defeats her worst enemies and is filled with confidence. I truly did have the best intentions. I swear I'll make it up to you. Rainbow Dash: That's gonna need to be a pretty epic make-up. Pony of Shadows pushes Grogar Pony of Shadows: Stay away from the bell, you pest! Overlord grows impatient is angered The Overlord: Enough! a wall Shroud of Darkness is terrified takes the Bell The Overlord: No one is using the Alicorns' copied magic until we figure out how to handle that fool's ridiculous copied chaos magic! Discoed: I could always tell you how. It would give you power over all reality. But you'd have to ask nicely and spare my friends. Spike: No, Discord! This isn't the way to help! The Storm King: Discord, could you please—? Aspheera: Threats are more my speed. Speak! The Overlord: He's lying. He won't tell us. Discord: I certainly won't tell you after the way you use war for fun, you muscle-bound cretin. The Overlord: This "cretin" could destroy you before you blink, so choose your words carefully. Discord: You're right. "Cretin" is too polite. How about "pathetic spirit who uses magic to compensate for the fact that deep down he's afraid he'll never be enough to please dear old dad, King Darkness"? is enraged blasts him blast bolts go everywhere Storm King cackles The Storm King: laughs You missed! Starlight Glimmer: Did he, though?! gets down Overlord is shocked Ice Emperor commands Ice Emperor: Get her! villains chase after her Mane Five are free tells Starlight Applejack: Get Twilight! Starlight Glimmer: No way! She's always needed you guys! run away fight continues Sombra hits Starlight Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! blasts him turns to the Mane Five Tirek: Find the Alicorns! We may be outnumbered, but we aren't completely helpless! We'll hold them off as long as we can! is impressed Rainbow Dash: That... was a pretty epic make-up. Discord: Just save Ninjestria. And keep Fluttershy safe! flee away [